Vexen's Vial
by organization MA
Summary: my second fan fic. be happy! this is about when Vexen makes a potion and gets demyx to drink it. what's the risk? read to find out. I added a new chapter to sum things up, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fic! Really, I don't! (All I own is the potion that Vexen created.)**

**Vexen's Vial**

A mysterious laugh echoed through Number Four's lab. "I've finally done it! My potion is complete!" Vexen evilly laughed. In all of the clamor, the thought struck him: 'I need someone to test it.' His laugh died down as he puzzled the thought. 'Maybe Xigbar could test it.' He nodded saying aloud, "yes, he will do."

Vexen strode down the hall that never was to Number Two's room. However, before he reached his destination, Xigbar exited his room.

"Ah, Xigbar, can you test this for me?" the scientist asked the Free Shooter. Xigbar noted his presence then grumbled, "Hell no. Remember what happened last time? You should ask Axel or something." At that, he continued to walk down the hall.

"Ok, bye then," Vexen mumbled. He then went to Axel's room.

As he pulled his hand up to knock, the door swung inward and The Fury Of Dancing Flames grumbled, "Better try again Vexen, I will not be your experiment. Got it memorized?" at last moment he mentioned to talk with Demyx.

Vexen, too tired to walk, opened a portal and teleported into Demyx's room.

"Demyx, will you try this?" Vexen questioned with an exhausted grunt at the end.

Demyx's eyes lit up as he put down the sitar he was strumming, "Really? You'll let me?"

'Apparently no one likes him', Vexen's train of thought slipped. "Um, drink this." He held out a vial that held lavender liquid.

The Melodious Nocturne greedily seized the vial and poured its contents into his mouth. With a smack of his lips, he gave the empty vial back to Vexen, who had a surprised look on his face. Demyx's chest had grown larger while his hips widened.

He looked down at himself and said, "My God, I'm a girl!"

Vexen, who had a large smile on his face, cackled and yelled, "What a success! My potion is perfect!"

"What exactly was this for?" Demyx asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why? Don't you understand? You're now fan girl proof!" Vexen said calmly with a large smile on his face. 'And apparently axel-lovable.'

"Does this wear off?" he asked with concern, eyeing himself.

"Don't know. Remember, you're my first test subject," the Chilly Academic stated.

Demyx's mouth gaped. "You're saying that I can be like this **forever**?"

"Hey, consider this, Larxene isn't alone now." The mad scientist considered.

"That's what you're worried about?" he questioned.

"I don't worry, I study." A mischievous smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Teddie: yeah, I actually drew a comic of this first, but then it was so funny, I just had to make it into a story.

Vexen: why am I evil?

Teddie: *sticks tongue out* just beacause. i do take request, so please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Vexen's Vial-part 2**

"Come now Demyx," Vexen reassured, "my potions have made things worst before."

Demyx sat in his room with Vexen beside him. "But what if it doesn't wear off? What would happen, I don't want to be a girl."

"Umm," Vexen looked up to the ceiling, "well nobody has seen you so you stay here and I'll try to make you an antidote."

Demyx's eyes sparkled, "really! Thank you, Vexen! Thank you!"

"Don't touch me," Vexen said standing, "I need to start now. Do not leave your room, Number Nine."

"Ok, Vexen." Demyx agreed, as Vexen opened a portal and left. "What to do…I left my sitar outside…" he thought aloud. He moaned when he found out that there was nothing for him to do.

He took out a pot and filled it with water. He played with the water for a while then made some miniature clones, due to lack of water, and sighed at the fact they didn't have breast. "Nayh!" he put them back in the pot in frustration.

He next played with his bed sheet to make in look like he was a little caterpillar. He scrunched up then flattened out, moving forward. He explored his room as a bug, slowly moving about.

He found, under his chair, a spider web and cowered as if he was a bug. He undid his wrappings, and he went into his bathroom and pulled out the insect killer, quickly killing the spider. He breathed a sigh and sat on his bed.

He twiddled his thumbs and whistled casually. He yawned and leaned back in the bed and fell asleep.

_Demyx awoke and looked around, everything was bigger than him, it was all strange. He glanced around and then his eyes fell on the largest spider he's ever seen. It was tan with light blue spots on it's back. He tried fleeing but he wouldn't move like was supposed to: first off, he had no legs, or arms at that. Second, it was way bigger than him, even if he did have any legs, he wouldn't make it out alive. He screamed and cried, he didn't want to die. "No!!!!!" he yelled._

Demyx woke with a start, screaming, "Nooo!!!" he looked around and sighed, no giant spider to kill him. He sighed and laid back from his sitting position.

"What's all this ruckus?!" a voice asked arrogantly from outside his door.

"Oh no! D-don't come in here, I'm, I'm…naked!" Demyx replied, stuttering.

"What?!" the voice said.

"You can't come in here!" Demyx said covering his body with lose blankets.

"Why not?" It asked again.

Demyx ran to the door and cracked it open so only his face was visible. "You can't come in he-" his voice cracked when he noticed it was Larxene outside his door.

"And why not, Demyx?" she asked, more like growled.

"I'm naked!" he spat out.

Larxene eyed his body, "you're not naked."

"Uh-uh~" Demyx slammed the door shut in Larxene's face.

"What?!" Larxene exclaimed.

Demyx leaned against the door and sat down on the floor. He sighed.

Then a portal opened in front of him.

"Crap!" Demyx yelled as Larxene stepped out.

"What are you hidi…" he voice trailed of when she saw Demyx's full body.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Demyx pleaded.

"Why would I tell anyone?" Larxene smirked. "I'd show them."

"No!!" Demyx said flinging himself at Larxene to stop her.

Demyx landed at her feet as she enveloped her self in darkness. A sinister laugh could be heard from outside the room.

"No Larxene!" Demyx cried out. But it was to no avail. He sighed and teleported to Vexen to tell him of the problem.

* * *

"Huh?" Vexen said as he saw Demyx come. "Why are you here, you're supposed to be in your room?"

"Larxene found me!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Your problem, I'm almost done with a proto-type, you can use that for the time being." Vexen explained, handing a vial to Demyx. "Try this."

Demyx reluctantly took the vial and gulped it down. He waited for a second and nothing happened. "Well what going to happen?"

"That should turn you back into a guy, but I guess it's not working…" Vexen guessed.

"What am I going to do?!" Demyx whined, loudly.

"if you don't quiet down, I'll kick you out of my lab!" Vexen said. "Here, if your this hopeless, you can hide in my bedroom, nobody goes in there."

Demyx thought to himself, _if I take his room, who knows what would happen to me, it's dangerous in there, but if I don't, Larxene will find me…_ "Fine, I'll do it."

"right," he stuck his hand out and a portal appeared with out him looking up, "go in here; and I beg of you, do not give the plant water, even if it threatens to kill you."

Demyx shook his head in disbelief and stepped into the portal.

Vexen's room was how Demyx pictured it: it was messy and had many finished experiments in it. Demyx looked over to the corner; a plant was staring at him and its bud bloomed. Demyx got as far away to it as possible.

It got very quiet in the room, save the purring plant and Demyx heard footsteps out side of the room. _Vexen probably spilled._ But then the footsteps keep going pass the room and down the hall. He sighed and inspected the experiments.

One was a failed attempt, he was guessing, of a clone. It was deformed and was labeled "do not use." Demyx wanted to stay away from that. He scooted away.

Behind Demyx was a jar of eyes. He ran to the other side of the room.

Demyx huddled in a corner and pretended he wasn't there. An hour later, Vexen came in and gave him a new solution to drink.

Instantly, he was transforms back into a boy. Demyx partied around and tripped on a pile of something he didn't want to know and fell right before the creepy plant. The plant stuck one of it's vines out to Demyx and poked him. Demyx yelled and ran out the room.

Vexen sighed and turned to the plant, "you know, Marluxia, you don't have to be that mean."

The plant dropped in response.

"but it was fun to do this right?" Vexen asked, sitting on his bed.

The plant "nodded" and started to make the room smell rosy.

Vexen noticed this and yelled, "oh yuck, Marluxia! You're vile!"

* * *

Teddie: yes, Vexen and Marluxia had schemed this for a while. XP

Vexen: and it was fun to make it happen!

Marluxia: yes.

Teddie: Marluxia farted!

Marluxia: it was a joke, drop it.

Vexen: yes and I was very punny.

Demyx: ...

Teddie: he looks angry.

Demyx: darn right! I was a turned into a girl, humiliated by Larxene and had to go into Vexen's room!

Vexen: it isn't that bad.

Demyx: you have a jar of eyeballs.

Vexen: so?

Marluxia: it weird.

Teddie: yes. Please review and tell me how I did!


End file.
